


Peace Sign, Middle Finger

by gxntlxgrxngx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Trans Male Character, Transgender, its been a rough day guys, this is a vent fic tbh, youll see more of nico soon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxntlxgrxngx/pseuds/gxntlxgrxngx
Summary: its been a rough day for me so im just posting a tiny little vent fic. it has a really abrupt ending but honestly i dont care right now. so yeah. hope i dont bum you out.





	Peace Sign, Middle Finger

Nico’s entire life had been the same. One guilt trip after the other. “Think of how other people feel.” his mother would say, “you need to be accepting as well.”

 

It made him want to scream, the way his mother would constantly berate and belittle him - explaining in the most foolish of ways why she was right and he was wrong. “Don’t let a little thing like gender identity shape your life.”

 

God, he hated it. He despised it. He wanted to punch the wall, and yell at the top of his lungs. He wanted so desperately to be able to drill it into her head that no matter how hard he tried to keep his struggles away from affecting his day to day, but it was impossible. It was impossible when you were a blue wall painted pink. 

 

The condescending tone his father would use every time he used Nico’s name. The way that - no matter when it was brought up, after the discussion - his mother would be cold with him.

 

“Niki, you’re such a beautiful person!” his mother would tell him. “Why would you want to change anything about yourself?”

  
_ Niki _ . God, he hated that name. It was like a bash to the head every time he heard it. It reminded him of everything that was wrong with him - everything he hated about himself.


End file.
